


Communication

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-08
Updated: 2005-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is about more than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

When the suspect tried to scarper, all Doyle had to do was grin at Bodie and they both knew. Knew how to dodge, how to move, how to run the bloke to ground.

The stupid bastard never had a chance.

It was like that between them now. They acted as one, whether they were performing their music hall double act in front of Cowley and the lads or bringing some geezer to heel in interrogation.

It was especially like that in bed, where they communicated skin to skin, no words needed words to convey desire or craving, lust or love.


End file.
